d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
Walnut Creek
Walnut Creek is a city in Contra Costa County, California, United States, located 16 miles east of the city of Oakland in the East Bay region of the San Francisco Bay Area. Although not the largest city within the county, Walnut Creek serves as a hub for its neighboring cities because of its location at the junction of (I-680) and San Francisco/Oakland (SR-24) and its accessibility by BART. Its active downtown neighborhood features hundred-year-old buildings and extensive high-end retail establishments, restaurants and entertainment venues. As of 2014, the city's total estimated population is 67,673. In October of 2009, Dallin Earl, Jaren Garff, Rick Patterson, and Travis Neal drove through Walnut Creek while Dallin told a story that eventually became the plot to a short film they made called Jimmy Stratford. On New Years Eve of 2010, Rick Patterson, Dallin Earl, Jeremy Glenn, Jaren Garff, and Travis Neal went to the New Years Dance at the Northgate Church Building. When midnight came, balloons were supposed fall down on everyone, but they couldn't get the balloons to fall. They ended up falling at 12:02. Rick also completed the Candy Challenge here, by eating not eating candy for an entire year. In February of 2011, Dallin Earl, Jeremy Glenn, Jaren Garff, John Wright, Rick Patterson, and Travis Neal went to the Valentine's Day Dance, held at the Overlook Church Building. In September of 2011, Dallin Earl, Jeremy Glenn, Alec Viera, Jeff Reed, Jaren Garff, and Travis Neal camped at Juniper Campground in Mount Diablo State Park. They took a night hike to Mount Diablo Summit, hung out there, and took in the beautiful view. When they got back to camp, they found out a raccoon had broken into the raccoon safe box and stolen Jeff's trail mix. They didn't bring a tarp, so they had to sleep out in the dirt. In the middle of the night, a giant bug flew into Alec's sleeping bag. This scared him, and he and Jeremy slept on the picnic table the rest of the night. Everyone woke up, completely covered in dirt. This is considered the worst camping experience they ever had. On New Years Eve of 2011, Jaren Garff, Teddy Wright, Jeff Reed, and Travis Neal went to the New Years Dance here with Heidi Fuhriman, Alyssa Coons, Ashlyn Fife, and Audrey Butler. Unlike the year before, they were able to get the balloons to fall right at midnight. In February of 2012, Travis Neal and Teddy Wright went to Nordstrom. The rode the escalators up to the top floor and Teddy tried on a fedora. They then ran over to Sleep Train to jump on the mattresses, but it turned out to be closed. On New Years Eve of 2012, Jeremy Glenn, Kalani Quereto, Teddy Wright, and Travis Neal went to the New Years Dance, but they took the wrong exit along the way and end up in Lafayette. They got turned around a bit, but they eventually made it to the Northgate Church Building. Jeremy and Kalani played a few rounds of ping-pong in the Game Room, and they got their pictures taken at a photo-op. , Jeremy Glenn, Jenny Farrell, Jackson Tucker, John Wright, Teddy Wright, and Travis Neal at the Northgate Church Building, "New Years 2013/2014".]] On New Years Eve of 2013, Jeremy Glenn, Jaren Garff, Travis Neal, John Wright, and Seth Garff went to the New Years Dance at the Northgate Church Building. Jaren gave dumb, Biblical-themed names to everyone in their group. Jaren was "Casper the Holy Ghost". Jackson Tucker was "Jesús", because he's Mexican. Jeremy was "Gawde". John was "Adam", and Teddy Wright was "Steve" because they're "homosexual". Sabrina McGinnis was "Jezebel" because "she's a slut", and Travis was "Peter" because he's white. After the dance, Brody Rasmussen, Travis, John, and Brayden Rasmussen hopped into Brody's car and headed home. On the way home, they talked about why kissing is a New Year's tradition. They also saw a guy in a car similar to Brody's. Travis said it's "Future Brody", and that he's traveled back in time to tell Brody some advice. In February of 2014, the Young Men stopped at Chick-fil-A in Walnut Creek on their way home from trap shooting. Ryan Hales and Jaren Garff have a pretend fight, and Travis Neal and Jeremy Glenn realized they accidentally cut the whole line of people. In May of 2014, the Fathers and Sons Campout was held at the Barbecue Terrace Campground in Mount Diablo State Park. John Wright, Ryan Hales, and Travis Neal set up their tent and explored the area. They climbed on some nearby boulders and ran down the road. They found what looks like a giant fire pit and a large animal trap. Ryan and Travis also kept the tradition alive of climbing onto the bathroom roof. Ryan stuck a bunch of rocks in between the door hinges to steady it. He and Travis then used the door to climb onto the roof. That night, some raccoons fought near their tent and a car alarm went off. This marks the second time they camped on Mount Diablo and had it go terribly. On New Years Eve of 2015, Travis Neal and John Wright had nothing to do, so they crashed the New Years Dance here. They found Dallin Bruschke, Seth Garff, and Andrew Burrill here, and hung out with them. John had to leave early, and left Travis stuck there until midnight. Featured In * Sausalito 2009 * New Year's Dance 2010/2011 * Valentine's Day 2011 * Rick's Visit July 2011 * Mount Diablo 2011 * Wintertime 2011/2012 * Wintertime 2012/2013 * New Years 2013/2014 * Trap Shooting February 2014 * Fathers and Sons Campout 2014 * [[New Years 2015/2016|'New Years 2015/2016']] Key Places * Chick-fil-A * Mount Diablo State Park * Nordstrom * The Northgate Church Building * The Overlook Church Building * Sleep Train * Walnut Creek BART StationCategory:California Cities